


I Have Been and Always Shall Be Your Friend

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is leaving Beacon Hills. He and Stiles have never been friends. Is it possible that they can become friends someday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Been and Always Shall Be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> More hugging, kissing, and sweet talk. And explicit sex. Lots of explicit sex. Enjoy the trip, possums!

Jackson finished packing the last suitcase and left his bedroom, not looking back. What was there left for him to look back for? There were no happy memories left for him there. Not in his bedroom nor in any other room of his parent’s house. Or rather, his parent’s former house. It had been sold to a New York billionaire who wanted a home on the West Coast. Jackson’s parents had moved permanently to London, and Jackson was leaving Beacon Hills to join them there. He carried the suitcase downstairs and placed it next to the rest of his luggage in the foyer. He was just going to phone for a rental car when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door with an annoyed look on his face. He opened the door and his annoyed look turned to one of surprise. On the other side of the door stood Stiles Stilinski.

“What are you doing here, Stilinski?”, Jackson asked in a clipped voice.  
“I came to ask if you need a ride to the airport”, Stiles replied. “I know that you sold the Porsche. So I thought that you might need a ride.”  
“The airport is in Sacramento. Fifty miles away”, Jackson said. “Why would you want to do that for me?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders.  
“A favor from one pack member to another?”, he asked.  
Jackson snorted. “I’m not in the pack anymore. You know that”, he replied.  
“A friend helping another friend?”, Stiles asked.  
“We’re not friends”, Jackson said flatly.  
Stiles sighed. “Then one person helping out another person”, he said. “Cut me some slack here, Jackson.” Jackson glared at Stiles.  
“Ok, Stilinski”, he said. “I accept your offer. But don’t think that it makes us friends.”  
Stiles grinned. “Of course not Jackson, old pal, old buddy”, he said.  
Jackson just glared at Stiles some more.  
“Just shut up and let’s get going”, he snapped.  
Stiles helped Jackson load the luggage into Stiles’ jeep. Then Jackson locked the front door of the house and dropped the key through the mail slot. He turned on his heel and didn’t look back.  
“Not looking back?”, Stiles asked.  
“No reason to”, Jackson replied bitterly.  
Stiles looked at Jackson for a moment, then started the jeep.

There was very little conversation on the way to the airport. Stiles would make a remark or ask a question and Jackson would just grunt in return.  
They pulled up to the airport terminal and Stiles helped Jackson with his luggage to the check in desk. Jackson got his boarding pass, then turned to Stiles.  
“Thanks, Stilinski”, he said. “Here. This is for the gasoline you used to get me here.”  
He shoved a fist full of money into Stiles’ hand.  
“No, Jackson. You don’t need to do that”, Stiles protested.  
“Yes I do”, Jackson replied. “Take the money, dickwad.”  
“Stiles grinned. “Ok, asshole”, he replied.  
Jackson started walking toward the security gate.  
“Jackson”, Stiles called out after him.  
“What?”, Jackson asked, stopping, but not turning around.  
“Take care of yourself, ok?”, Stiles said in a quiet voice.  
“Yeah. Thanks”, Jackson replied in a shaky voice. “Goodbye.”  
Stiles watched as Jackson walked to the security gate, not looking back to where Stiles stood.

On the flight to London, Jackson remembered all of the heartache he had suffered in Beacon Hills. First, there were his parents. They had adopted him, but they had never really wanted him. All they had wanted was a trophy child, a perfect little person to reflect back on their social standing. No matter how many times Jackson had tried to please them and make them proud of him, in their eyes he had always fallen short. It had been a constant emotional pain within Jackson for all of his life.  
His friendships had fared no better. Danny had been his best friend. But anytime Jackson had tried to discuss any of his emotional problems with Danny, Danny had shied away from the subject. “Let’s not let our friendship turn too personal”, Danny had always said. And now that Danny and Ethan were together as a couple, Jackson hardly ever spoke to or saw Danny.  
Jackson had really liked Lydia. He had never been in love with her, but he had liked her as a friend. She told him that she felt the same way about him, that they were best as friends but not as lovers. They dated for a while. Then they drifted apart. They both agreed to break up. There was just nothing in the relationship to hold them together.  
Then Jackson received the bite. Instead of becoming a werewolf, he became a kanima. That was a horrible time for Jackson. He had no control over his actions, and became a killing machine in the control of others. Then, at last, he was transformed from a kanima into a werewolf. But being a werewolf was not all that Jackson had hoped it would be. His parents were very unhappy about him becoming a supernatural being. And he didn’t fit in with the rest of the pack. They seemed to resent him and pushed him away. Except for Stiles.  
Stiles was friendly toward him and tried to help him fit into the pack. And that puzzled Jackson. He and Stiles had never been friendly towards each other. In fact, they had been enemies. So why was Stiles being friendly and trying to help him?  
He remembered how Stiles always seemed to be there when he needed him. He remembered how Stiles was the only person who would comfort him. On one occasion, he had been feeling dejected and down. Stiles could tell that he was unhappy, and approached him.  
“What is it, Stilinski”, Jackson had growled.  
“I just want to talk to you”, Stiles said. “Just calm down Jackson. Tell me what the problem is.” Jackson told him. He wasn’t doing well in math, and if he flunked, he wouldn’t be able to play on the lacrosse team any more. Stiles offered to tutor him, and Jackson agreed. After the tutoring, Jackson passed math, and continued on the team.  
“Thanks, Stilinski”, he said to Stiles quietly. There had been several other occasions where Stiles had helped Jackson.  
Jackson had finally admitted to himself that he was gay. He was tired of hiding who he really was, and wanted to come out. He went to Danny for advice, but once again Danny shrugged him off. “You know that we don’t discuss personal things Jackson”, Danny had said. “And I don’t have time to talk right now. I have a date with Ethan. Don’t worry. You’re a smart guy. You’ll figure it out.” A lot of help Danny was.  
So Jackson went to Stiles. And they talked. And Jackson felt a lot better. He came out and Stiles helped him to deal will all of his questions and concerns.  
“Thanks Stilinski”, Jackson said. “I really mean it. Thanks.”  
Jackson thought about how Stiles had been there for him during the past couple of years. He wondered why. It was quiet on the plane. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

Jackson had his own flat in London. It was a two bedroom apartment in a very exclusive neighborhood. He was enrolled in an expensive private school. Jackson only saw his parents once a week. They had dinner together on Wednesday nights. They told him that they expected him to be the top student and top athlete in his class. And that they didn’t want to know anything about his personal life. As always, they were cold and impersonal towards him.  
Jackson felt isolated and alone. More alone than he had ever felt in his entire life. None of the other students at school liked him. He was on the soccer team, but the other players were distant towards him.  
He began thinking about Stiles. How Stiles had always been there for him when he needed someone. How easy it was to talk to Stiles. How he trusted Stiles with his most private thoughts. The way Stiles had looked at him the day that he left Beacon Hills.

That’s when Jackson began to email Stiles. And Stiles began to email Jackson in return. At first it was just, “Hello. How are you?” Then the emails became longer and more personal. Soon they were emailing each other every night and talking on the phone three times a week. Their relationship thawed out, and as it became warmer, Jackson started calling him ‘Stiles’ instead of ‘Stilinski’.

Then Jackson’s life went all to pieces. He had a huge argument with his parents. They weren’t pleased with his grades in school or his performance on the soccer team. They disliked his being a werewolf and his being gay. Their little trophy son wasn’t perfect. They rejected him. He was deeply hurt by their coldness toward him. He felt alone and desperate. One night it became unbearable. He loaded a gun with a wolfsbane laced bullet. He walked to the river bank. He put the gun to his heart with his finger on the trigger. Then suddenly, he heard Stiles' voice in his head.  
“Calm down, Jackson”, the voice said. “Let’s talk about it.”  
He pulled the gun away and looked down at it. Then he unloaded it and threw it into the river. He walked back to his flat.

It was summer break in Beacon Hills.  
Stiles was lounging on the porch that afternoon reading a book when his phone rang. He saw that it was from Jackson.  
“Hi, Jackson”, Stiles said. “How are you?”  
“Not so good”, Jackson replied in a shaky voice.  
“What’s wrong, Jackson?”, Stiles asked. “Tell me.”  
“Everything’s wrong, Stiles”, Jackson replied. “Everything’s gone to pieces. My parents, school, the soccer team, everything. And I’m all alone Stiles. And I’m scared. I’m so scared.” Stiles could hear the fear in Jackson’s voice.  
“What can I do to help you, Jackson?”, Stiles asked.  
“Could you…..could you come to London for a few days?“, Jackson asked in a trembling voice. “I’ll buy your plane ticket. Could you come? Please Stiles. Please.”  
Stiles could tell how desperate Jackson was. It was a cry for help that Stiles would never ignore.  
“Sure I’ll come, Jackson”, Stiles said. “When do you want me to be there?”  
“Could you come on Friday?”, Jackson asked. “I know that’s just three days. But could you come then?”  
“Sure I can”, Stiles replied. “My dad and I just got back from Canada, and I have my passport. I can leave on Friday.”  
“I’ll buy your ticket right now”, Jackson said. “I have a guest room so you can stay with me”. He sighed in relief. “Thank you, Stiles. Thank you.”  
“It’s ok, Jackson”, Stiles replied. “Now I want you to do something for me. Take some deep breaths. Try and calm down. Can you do that?” Stiles heard Jackson taking the breaths.  
“Yes, Stiles”, Jackson replied.  
“Good”, Stiles said. “Now try and stay calm. I’ll phone you tonight. And I’ll be there in a few days.”  
“Ok, Stiles”, Jackson said. “I’m better. But please hurry. Please.”

Stiles told his dad about the trip, and discussed Jackson’s state of mind.  
“Are you in love with him, Stiles?”, John asked.  
Stiles was silent for a moment.  
“Yeah”, he replied in a quiet voice.  
“Then you need to go”, John said. “But be careful, son. I don’t want you to be rejected and get hurt.”  
“I’ll be careful, dad”, Stiles said. “I’ll be very careful.”

Jackson was waiting for Stiles at the airport in London. Stiles had never seen Jackson so worried and scared. Jackson grabbed Stiles and held him tightly. His body was shaking and he was crying.  
“Stiles! You’re here! You’re here!” Jackson sobbed.  
“Shh, baby. It’s ok”, Stiles said quietly. “I’m here for as long as you need me to be.”  
They picked up Stiles’ luggage and took a taxi back to Jackson’s flat. Jackson took Stiles out to dinner and then they returned back to the apartment.  
“Are you ready to talk yet?”, Stiles asked Jackson. “Or do want to wait until tomorrow?”  
“I’d like to talk now”, Jackson replied.  
“Then come over here”, Stiles said, as he smiled at Jackson. Jackson sat on the sofa next to Stiles. He held Stiles' hand and leaned his head on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair. Jackson sighed and held Stiles' hand tighter.  
“Ok, baby”, Stiles said. “Tell me all about it.”  
Jackson told Stiles about the school and the soccer team, and how he felt rejected by everyone there. He told him about the argument he had with his parents.  
“I’m not a real person to them, Stiles”, Jackson said. “I’m just a trophy son. They want me to be perfect all of the time. Then when I show them that I’m an imperfect person, they shut me out. I don’t feel any love coming from either one of them. I never have.”

That first night in Jackson’s apartment, Stiles slept in the guest room. In the middle of the night, Jackson awoke from a bad nightmare. He knocked on Stiles’ bedroom door.  
“Stiles?”, Jackson said quietly.  
“What is it, Jackson?, Stiles replied.  
“I had a really bad nightmare. I’ve been having them a lot lately. Could I…..could I sleep with you tonight?”, Jackson asked shyly.  
Stiles smiled, pulled the covers back, and patted the bed. Jackson got into bed with Stiles and tentatively reached towards him to touch him. Stiles grabbed Jackson and hugged him tightly. Jackson returned the hug, sighed, and whispered a quiet, “Thank you.”

During the daytime hours, Jackson showed Stiles all of the historic sights in London. Every night they had dinner at different restaurants. And Jackson talked to Stiles. He told him about his life. Jackson had been unhappy and lonely most of his life. He drove himself hard to please his parents, but always seemed to fall short of their expectations.  
“That’s why I was such a douche to everybody”, Jackson said. “I was trying to hide my fear and my rejection under a façade.” He looked at Stiles.  
“I want to apologize to you, Stiles”, he said. “I was such a jerk to you. I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?”  
Stiles held Jackson close and kissed his forehead.  
“It’s done”, Stiles said. “I forgive you.” Jackson sighed.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, he said. “Thank you.”

They slept together every night, and were aroused by each other, but they didn’t have sex. They both know that Jackson wasn’t ready for sex yet. His state of mind was too fragile. Stiles held him all night and comforted him. Jackson held on to Stiles like he was an anchor against a hard, cruel world.

Stiles stayed a month with Jackson. Then he had to return to Beacon Hills for the fall school term. At the airport, Jackson hugged Stiles tightly.  
“Thank you for coming”. Jackson said.  
“I wanted to”, Stiles replied. “If you need me for anything”, let me know, ok?”  
“Ok”, Jackson said. He held on tightly to Stiles for a few more moments. He looked at Stiles with emotion pouring out of his eyes.  
He held Stiles' hands and intertwined their fingers.  
“My friend”, Jackson said.  
“My friend”, Stiles replied.

Jackson missed Stiles terribly. Stiles’ scent was all over Jackson’s apartment. And Jackson could feel his presence there. He found a red hoodie that Stiles had left behind, and he slept in it every night. After a week he couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to be with Stiles.  
He told his parents that he was leaving London and returning to Beacon Hills. They were angry at first, then dismissive. They told him that if he wanted to ruin his life, that was his business. However, they would continue his allowance. It might reflect badly on them if they didn’t.  
Jackson phoned Stiles and told him that he was returning to Beacon Hills. He asked Stiles what day he would be free to meet him at the airport in Sacramento. Stiles told him any day and Jackson flew home the next day.

When he arrived at the airport in Sacramento, he hugged Stiles desperately. Stiles rubbed Jackson’s back soothingly.  
“You’re wearing my hoodie”, Stiles said.  
“It smells like you”, Jackson replied.  
Jackson kissed Stiles’ lips gently. Stiles sighed into the kiss.  
“I’ve missed you”, Jackson said.  
“I’ve missed you too”, Stiles replied.

Jackson stayed with Stiles and the sheriff. He slept with Stiles. The first night together they held each other close and began to kiss passionately.  
“I love you, Stiles”, Jackson said.  
“I love you, Jackson”, Stiles replied.  
They both removed their t-shirts and boxer briefs and looked at each other’s naked bodies. Stiles’ long, pale body glowed. He was firm and strong. His dark moles ran down his body in contrast to his pale skin. His thick, dark brown hair, amber eyes, long eyelashes, upturned nose, and full pink lips made Jackson’s heart beat fast. Stiles’ cock was long, thick, and hard, standing up red and throbbing against his stomach. Jackson’s muscular body was also firm and strong. His freckles covered his ruddy complexion. His thick blond hair, blue eyes, long eyelashes, long nose, and full red lips made Stiles hot with passion. Jackson’s cock was big, thick, and hard, standing up red and throbbing at an angle from his body.  
“You are so beautiful”, Jackson told Stiles breathlessly.  
“And you are so handsome”, Stiles replied, also breathlessly.  
They held each other and kissed again, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. They held each other’s cocks and began to jerk each other off while they kissed. Then Jackson kissed and licked Stiles’ little hard pink nipples. Stiles moaned. Jackson licked down Stiles’ wide treasure trail. He licked the tip of Stiles’ cock, then licked down to the base. He licked and sucked Stiles’ big balls. Stiles moaned again. Then Jackson sucked the big mushroom head of Stiles’ long thick cock. Suddenly he engulfed Stiles’ entire cock in his mouth and throat. He swallowed, bringing Stiles to the edge of his orgasm. Then he pulled off of Stiles’ cock with a wet noise.  
“Not yet, my love”, he said. “I want you to come while I’m fucking you.”  
Stiles smiled down at Jackson.  
“Yes, baby”, he said. “I would like that.”  
Stiles leaned back on the pillows and opened his legs. Jackson looked at Stiles’ little pink hole.  
“Beautiful!”, Jackson said. He leaned in and licked up and down Stiles’ crack. Then he licked Stiles’ little hole. Stiles was writhing and moaning underneath him. Jackson pushed his tongue into Stiles and moved it around. He grabbed the bottle of lube on Stiles’ nightstand and lubed his fingers.  
“Jackson!”, Stiles gasped. Jackson pulled his tongue out of Stiles and inserted one finger. Stiles writhed and moaned again. Then Jackson inserted a second finger. Then a third. Then a fourth. He had to prepare Stiles for his big cock. Jackson rubbed his fingers against Stiles’ prostate and Stiles moaned in ecstasy. Then Jackson lubed his big throbbing hard cock. He stroked Stiles’ face and smiled down at him.  
“Ready, my love?”, he asked.  
“Yes, baby”, Stiles replied, also smiling. Jackson kissed Stiles. Then he lined up the head of his big cock with Stiles’ little hole. Slowly and gently he eased his big throbbing hard red cock into Stiles’ little clenching tight pink hole. They both moaned and threw their heads back at the onslaught of sensation. Jackson bottomed out, then waited. He felt the exquisite warmth that was Stiles all around his throbbing hot hard cock.  
“So hot and tight! And slick!”, Jackson moaned.  
“Move, baby! Move!”, Stiles panted. He felt the sensuous heat of Jackson’s big veiny hard cock throbbing inside of him. Jackson began to slowly move in and out of Stiles’ tight little hole.  
“Faster, baby! Harder!”, Stiles moaned. Jackson fucked Stiles faster and harder, until both of them were panting and sweating. Stiles’ cock lay on his stomach, long, thick, throbbing, red, and hard. He was harder than he had ever been in his life. Pre come was oozing in a stream from the big mushroom head of his thick hard cock. Jackson was fucking Stiles in long, hard, fast strokes. His big cock was red, wet, and hard as steel.  
Suddenly, Stiles gasped, “Jackson, baby! I’m coming!” He shuddered as his cock shot stream after stream of hot thick come, covering his chest and stomach in his sticky mess.  
“Jackson!”, he shouted. Jackson fucked into Stiles a few more times until he gasped and shuddered, shooting blast after blast of his hot thick come deep up into Stiles, coating his insides with his thick spunk.  
“Stiles!”, he shouted. They both panted for a while. Then Jackson pulled out of Stiles and laid down beside him. They hugged each other and kissed passionately.  
“That was wonderful”, Jackson said. “You are wonderful!”  
“It was wonderful”, Stiles replied. “And you are wonderful!”  
“I love you!”, Jackson said. “I love you so much!”  
“I love you, too!”, Stiles replied. “I love you so much!”  
They held each other close, kissing and whispering endearments in each other’s ears.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other tight, never wanting to let go.

They slept for a couple of hours. Then they both woke up, kissing passionately as if their lives depended on it. Jackson looked at Stiles.  
“I want you to fuck me, Stiles”, he said. “I want you to take control.” Stiles brushed his hand through Jackson’s hair.  
“Are you sure, baby?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Jackson said. “I’m sure. I need it. I need you.” Stiles kissed Jackson softly. He smiled.  
“Ok, my love”, he said.  
Stiles kissed Jackson passionately. Then he kissed down his neck to his chest. He kissed and licked Jackson’s little hard red nipples. Then he kissed and licked down Jackson’s stomach to his furry blond treasure trail. He kissed and licked the blunt head of Jackson’s big cock. Then he licked a stripe down Jackson’s cock. He kissed and licked Jackson’s big balls. Then he sucked Jackson’s hard red cock into his mouth and down his throat. He hummed around Jackson’s cock and Jackson moaned with pleasure. Jackson was on the edge of coming. Then Stiles pulled off of Jackson’s cock with a wet slurp.  
“Not yet, baby”, he said. “I want you to come while I’m fucking you, just like I did with you.” He spread Jackson’s legs and looked at his little red hole.  
“Gorgeous”, Stiles said. He licked Jackson’s crack up and down. Then he kissed and licked Jackson’s little hole. Jackson moaned. Stiles pushed his tongue into Jackson and moved it around. Jackson writhed in pleasure.  
“Stiles!”, Jackson exclaimed. Stiles grabbed the bottle of lube. He lubed his fingers. Then he pulled his tongue out of Jackson and slipped in one finger. Jackson writhed and moaned again. The Stiles slipped in a second finger. Then a third. Then a fourth. Stiles’ cock was long and thick and he wanted to prepare Jackson. Stiles rubbed his fingers against Jackson’s prostate and Jackson moaned with pleasure. Then Stiles lubed his long thick throbbing hard cock. He stroked Jackson’s lips with his fingers and smiled at him.  
“Ready, baby?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes, my love”, Jackson replied. Stiles kissed Jackson. Then he lined up the big mushroom head of his long thick cock with Jackson’s little hole. Slowly and gently he eased his long thick throbbing hard red cock into Jackson’s little clenching tight red hole. Once again they both moaned and threw their heads back at the onslaught of sensation. Stiles bottomed out and waited. He felt the sweet warmth that was Jackson all around his throbbing hot hard cock.  
“You’re so hot and tight, baby!”, Stiles moaned. “And slick!”  
“Move, lover! Please!”, Jackson gasped. He felt the incredible heat of Stiles’ long thick veiny hard cock throbbing inside of him. Stiles began to slowly move in and out of Jackson’s tight little hole.  
“Faster, Stiles! Harder!”, Jackson moaned. Stiles fucked Jackson faster and harder, until both of them were panting and covered in sweat. Jackson’s big cock lay on his stomach, throbbing, red, and hard. He had never been this hard before. Pre come was flowing in a stream from the head of his big hard cock. Stiles was fucking Jackson in long, hard, fast strokes. His long thick cock was red, wet, and hard as a steel bar.  
Suddenly Jackson gasped, “Stiles! I’m coming!” His body arched up as his cock shot streams of hot thick come on his chest and stomach, coating him in his sticky spunk.  
“Stiles!”, he shouted. Stiles fucked into Jackson a few more times until he gasped and shuddered, shooting blast after blast of his hot thick come deep up into Jackson, painting his insides with his cream.  
“Jackson!”, he shouted. They both panted and caught their breath. Then Stiles pulled out of Jackson and laid down beside him. They hugged each other and kissed lovingly.  
“That was incredible!”, Stiles said. “You are incredible!”  
“It was incredible”, Jackson replied. “And you are incredible as well!”  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, darling”, Jackson replied.  
They held each other tightly, kissing and whispering sweet words of love to each other.  
Then once again they fell asleep, arms and legs tangled together, holding on to each other possessively.

The next morning they pulled on their shorts and t shirts and went downstairs to see the sheriff fixing breakfast. He turned and smiled at them.  
“Good morning boys. Sleep well?”, he grinned. Stiles and Jackson both blushed.  
“Daaaaad”, Stiles said. “Don’t embarrass us.”  
“But embarrassing you is my job, Stiles”, John said, grinning again.  
They sat at the table and ate their breakfast, with Stiles and Jackson smiling stupidly at each other and John chuckling under his breath.  
“So I guess that you two are friends, now”, John said.  
“Yeah”, Jackson said, smiling at Stiles. “We are.”  
“Yeah”, Stiles said smiling at Jackson. “We are.”  
“And maybe more than friends?”, John asked, with a big grin on his face.  
“Yeah”, Jackson said. “More than friends.”  
“Yeah”, Stiles said. “More than friends.” Stiles and Jackson smiled and held hands, then gave each other a quick kiss.  
“I’m glad, boys”, the sheriff said. “You two are a good match. And I like you, Jackson. You’re a good, decent, loving boy. I can’t think of anyone better for Stiles.”  
Jackson blushed and ducked his head. “Thank you, sheriff”, he said.  
“Call me John, son”, the sheriff said. He stood and pulled both boys in for a group hug.  
“Welcome to the family, Jackson”, he said. “Now, let’s make another pot of coffee.”

The sheriff agreed with Stiles and Jackson that Jackson should live with them permanently. The sheriff could tell that they were meant for each other.  
Jackson enrolled for his senior year at Beacon Hills High School. The first day back at school was wonderful for Stiles and Jackson. They held hands and kissed each other all day. They ate lunch together and kissed each other between bites of food. All of the others students were amazed at them. As they were also amazed at the change in Jackson. He had become quiet, considerate, and polite to everyone. And he was devoted to Stiles, as Stiles was devoted to Jackson.

They had just gone to bed one night, when Stiles asked Jackson a question. They were naked, pressed together, skin hot and damp. Their hardons throbbed together as they kissed passionately.  
“Jackson, baby?”, Stiles asked.  
“What is it, lover?”, Jackson replied.  
“We are mates now”, Stiles said.  
“Yes, we are”, Jackson replied, smiling and kissing Stiles. Stiles smiled and kissed Jackson.  
“So”, Stiles said, “when will we perform the mating ritual? You know. The mating bite and the knot.” Stiles had done his research well.  
Jackson looked at Stiles lovingly.  
“I’ve thought about it”, he said. “But I wanted to talk to you before we did it. It involves some pain for you. And I just don’t want to hurt you, darling.”  
“It will be worth a little pain to be your mate, sweetheart”, Stiles replied.  
“Ok”, Jackson said. “If you are sure, then we will do it.”  
“I’m sure, baby”, Stiles said. “Claim me as your mate.”

Jackson kissed Stiles as he began to prep him for the mate claiming. Stiles leaned back and spread his legs. Jackson stared in awe at Stiles little pink hole.  
“I’ll never get over how beautiful your little hole is”, Jackson said. ‘And how beautiful you are. Gorgeous.” Stiles blushed and ducked his head. Jackson lubed his fingers and inserted them one by one into Stiles’ hole, until he had four fingers inside Stiles. He rubbed Stiles’ prostate over and over, and Stiles moaned.  
“For the first time that I knot you”, Jackson said, “the most comfortable position for you is for you to ride me.” Stiles grinned.  
“I love riding you, baby”, he said. Jackson grinned in return.  
“I love it when you ride me, babe”, he said. Jackson pulled his fingers out of Stiles. He sat up with his back to the headboard of the bed, and Stiles sat on his lap. Stiles lubed Jackson’s big hard cock then raised himself up. He kissed Jackson as he sat down slowly on his big cock. The blunt head of Jackson’s cock breached Stiles’ hole, and Stiles lowered himself down inch by inch on his big dick. Stiles felt Jackson’s big thick hard red cock filling his tight little pink hole. As Jackson bottomed out, they both felt the onslaught of sensation, threw their heads back, and moaned. Jackson felt the exquisite tight warmth of Stiles, and Stiles felt the big hot throbbing veiny cock of Jackson filling him. They kissed again. Then Stiles started to ride Jackson slowly. Jackson ran his hands along Stiles’ thighs and arms. He pinched Stiles’ little hard pink nipples, then licked and sucked on them. Stiles cried out in ecstasy. Stiles began to ride Jackson harder and faster. They both moaned. Stiles aimed Jackson’s cock so that it was hitting his prostate with every downward stroke. Stiles long thick cock was standing up hard and red, drooling pre come. Stiles hard cock slapped against his stomach as he rode Jackson harder and harder.  
Jackson’s knot started to form at the base of his cock, and Stiles felt it hitting against his stretched out hole. The knot grew big and hard. Stiles raised himself up almost off of Jackson’s cock, then sat down hard. As Jackson’s huge hard knot breached him, Stiles screamed in pain. Jackson partially shifted and his fangs came out. He bit Stiles on his left shoulder where it met his neck. Stiles screamed again. Jackson licked the mating bite and it began to heal quickly. Suddenly, Stiles felt no pain. Just a warm, soothing glow. Followed by an overwhelming passionate heat throughout his body. Jackson’s big hard cock and huge hard knot made Stiles feel completely full and satisfied. As Jackson’s huge hard knot rubbed against Stiles’ prostate, Stiles felt sparks running up and down his spine. Suddenly, Stiles grunted and came untouched, shooting streams of hot thick white come on Jackson’s chest and stomach.  
“Jackson!“, he shouted. He clenched down on Jackson’s cock, and Jackson grunted and came, shooting blasts of hot thick come high up into Stiles, painting his insides.  
“Stiles!”, he shouted. Stiles collapsed on top of Jackson. They both panted for a moment. Then they kissed each other passionately.  
“How long will we be tied together?”, Stiles asked.  
“About a half hour, I think”, Jackson replied. “I’m not sure, because this is the first time that I’ve knotted.” He smiled and said softly, “That’s only for you. For my mate.”  
Stiles smiled. “Your mate. I like that word”, he said.  
They snuggled and kissed tenderly as they waited for Jackson’s knot to go down.

They slept for awhile then woke up and started kissing. Stiles smiled at Jackson.  
“My turn, baby”, he said. Jackson smiled back.  
“Yes, Daddy”, he said, sighing contentedly. Soon Stiles had lubed Jackson’s tight little hole and his own long thick hard cock, and was pushing himself into Jackson. Stiles fucked Jackson with long hard strokes, as Jackson moaned in ecstasy beneath him.  
“Fuck me, Daddy!”, Jackson said. “Fuck me hard and deep!”  
“Oh, Baby Boy! You are so tight and hot!” Stiles moaned. Stiles fucked Jackson really hard and really deep, just like Jackson wanted. They were both getting close. Stiles’ long thick hard red cock was sliding wetly in and out of Jackson’s tight little red hole and pounding back in again at a rapid rate, and Jackson’s big thick cock lay hard and red on his stomach, oozing pre come. Suddenly, Jackson came, shooting hot thick come all over his chest and stomach.  
“Daddy!”, he shouted. He clenched and then Stiles came, painting Jackson’s insides with his hot thick sticky come.  
“Baby Boy!”, he shouted. After they came, they lay together enjoying the afterglow.  
They held each other tightly, kissing and murmuring endearments to each other.  
“I love you, Stiles”, Jackson said. “My wonderful Daddy.”  
“I love you, Jackson”, Stiles said. “My sweet Baby Boy.”

“I’m devoted to you” Stiles said. “And possessive of you. You belong to me and I belong to you.”  
“And I’m devoted to you”, Jackson replied. “And possessive of you. You belong to me and I belong to you.”  
They kissed.  
Stiles would never refuse Jackson anything that he needed or that he asked for, just as Jackson would never refuse Stiles anything that he needed or that he asked for. And that included inside the bedroom and outside the bedroom. They were equal partners. And they were not strictly top or bottom. They were versatile, and liked it that way.

Stiles and Jackson graduated high school and then college. They got jobs in Beacon Hills and bought a house.  
They got married and adopted two orphaned werewolf babies that they named Jason (Jackson's birth father) and Claudia (Stiles' mother).  
Stiles and Jackson were both accepted back into the pack.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning.  
Stiles and Jackson woke up to the sun streaming through their bedroom windows. They could hear their babies breathing softly in their crib.  
They held each other close and kissed.  
“Good morning, sweetheart”, Stiles said. “I love you.”  
“Good morning, darling”, Jackson replied. “I love you, too.”  
They held hands and intertwined their fingers.  
“My beloved friend”, Stiles said.  
“My beloved friend”, Jackson replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line that Spock said to Kirk at the end of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
